The present invention relates to cotton harvesters and more particularly to an improved conveyor system for transporting loose cotton fiber from the doffer area of the harvester to a cotton collection basket. The improved system utilizes both pneumatic and mechanical means to transport the cotton and is constructed to permit the use of more picker units with less complicated structures than has heretofore been possible.